Moving On
by xThe Anonymous Girlx
Summary: Tifa's parents die in a car accident and she moves to a new town with new people leaving everything behind. What happens when her distant family, the Caelums, take her in? How will she adapt with her new friends? TifaxZack fans & LightningxNoctis fans welcome. GladiolusxTifaxZack, PromptoxLightningxNoctis, YunaxSquall, CloudxAerith
1. Chapter 1

Tifa looked out the car window as her parents drove. She watched the clouds go by, a usual thing when she is in deep thought. Tifa Lockhart was seventeen. She was almost in her freedom years. She wouldn't have to go on another stupid trip to see some near death relative she had never met before. In fact they were on their way to their last trip. Her father looked in the rear view mirror at her. "Tifa, aren't you excited to meet your great aunt?"

Tifa nearly laughed. "Not in the slightest..." she mumbled.

"Why not?" her mother asked in concern.

"Because we all know she is going to die soon. That is why we are all going, right? I have never met her. We are so distant in family that she is almost barely related to me! It is sad that she is sick and all, but I don't know why I have to be there to see her die."

Her father rolled his eyes. "You will get it when you are older, Tifa."

"When am I going to be old enough to understand your adult lingo? I am not sure it even makes real sense! Anyways I don't want to go to this stupid pity party! I want to be home, with my friends and boyfriend!"

"Enough complaining! You get to see your friends and boyfriend everyday! This you might regret missing!"

"Know what I will regret missing? My house and what ever is going on with my friends tonight at a party that I can't go to because I am stuck here at my great aunt's house who isn't even sane enough to know her own children let alone and great niece whom she has never met!"

Her father slightly turned to her. "You know what you will really be missing? Every party that goes on for the rest of the month because you are grounded!"

Tifa looked at him with wide eyes. "You can't do that!"

"I just did."

Tifa narrowed her eyes and came to say the three words that she would regret saying for the rest of her life. "I hate you." She could tell both of her parents were slightly taken aback by this. She had never said those three words to either of them before. She was also such a perfect daughter it never happened.

Maybe if they hadn't been so astonished they would've noticed the speeding, on coming car that was coming their way. Maybe if Tifa dragged out the conversation the two cars wouldn't have collided with screeching metal on metal impact.

The sound was unbearable, but the pain was much worse. Tifa felt herself scream, but she felt the pain before the rest of it. Her leg was trapped, she was sure of it. Tifa's arm had to have been broken, but her parents are what frightened her. They were motionless, unmoving. With her good arm, in pure numbness she shook her father slightly, then her mother. Her vision was blurry enough but you didn't have to have perfect eyesight to see the obvious. She looked at her hand, which felt unusually moist. It was covered in blood. Then she noticed the gash on her father's arm and and the broken glass in her Mother's skin. Tifa cried out again, but this time it wasn't out of hurt it was out of loss.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she tried to scream for her parents, but nothing. Tifa began shaking with sobs, that were held back in her throat as she continued to beg for one of them to move, to say it was all a sick joke and that she shouldn't have bought into it. 'Anything...' she thought. Tifa looked around for her phone and dialed 911. "Help I was in a car wreck," she choked out.

"Help is on their way," a female voice said with a friendly calmness. Tifa hated that tone. It wasn't okay. It wasn't going to be okay. Nothing was going to erase what just happened.

"Dad? I am sorry please just wake up! Please! I promise I will be grounded for the next four months if you wake up! Please mom! Wake up!" Tifa felt someone pulling her away. "No! Mom, dad wake up!" She cried and tried to kick but her leg and arm hurt to much. Tifa wailed in pain. She couldn't see anything her vision was blurred and she couldn't stop hyperventilating.

"It's okay, you are safe," she heard someone say, but the funny thing was she didn't feel safe. If she was safe she would still be in the car arguing with her parents.

Tifa felt her eyes close, she felt more calm but her heart rate took a second to slow. Then she blacked out.

Tifa's blinked open, but shut quickly when the light was too bright. She felt sore and numb, like she had run a marathon the day before. Tifa slowly squinted her eyes open and looked around her. Then her senses started to kick in. She felt a jolt of pain go up her leg and her arm. Tifa groaned and then heard the constant beep. Tifa sighed. A man in scrubs came into the room. "Ah Miss Lockhart you are awake."

Tifa shifted uncomfortable in the awkward hospital gown. "What happened? Why am I in a hospital?" Tifa looked at her casts. Her right leg had a cast to the knee and her left arm had a cast to her elbow, they were both red.

The doctor looked at her sympathetically. "Um I don't know if you remember but you were in a car accident."

All the images flooded back to her in a rush. Tifa felt a tear roll down her cheek. She began to shake. "M-My parents, where are they? How are they doing?"

The doctor stepped closer to her. "Miss Lockhart, I don't know how-"

"How to what?! Where are they? I have to see them! To apologize!"

"They didn't make it. The car hit them straight on there was nothing we could do they were dead when we found you. I am sorry," he said.

Tifa's lip quivered and shock hit her like a ton of bricks. "Wh-What? No, they can't be dead! We were visiting my great aunt. They are fine!"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but they're gone."

Tifa felt tears race down her cheeks. She couldn't breathe. The beeping on her heart monitor was rapid. "They can't be. I-I told my dad... No! I take it back! I am sorry!" She felt broken and lost. Her heart was ripped out of her chest, torn into a million pieces and thrown in her face. It felt like a part I her died with them.

"Do you know anyone to stay with?"

Tifa looked up at the doctor and shook her head. "M-My parents always told me about my godparents they are distant relatives, I've never met them."

"Their names?"

"I don't know their first names but the last name is Caelum."


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa sighed at her empty bedroom. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. She was sad she had to leave her childhood home, but even more depressed that she had to do it alone. She stood at her door and turned to leave. She walked downstairs and locked up the house.

Her friends waited out by her car to say goodbye. Tifa hugged her best friend. "I am going to miss you Fang," she said with a forced smile.

"I am too. Who else is supposed to stir up trouble with me?" Fang asked with a half smile.

"Don't get in too much trouble while I am gone. I promise I will try to visit."

Tifa then hugged her friend Rikku and lastly her boyfriend, Gladiolus. He pecked her on the lips. "Don't go out and find a new guy," he said with a half hearted chuckle.

Tifa sadly laughed. "Don't worry about that. Don't miss me too much."

He kissed her again. "Call me when you get there." Tifa nodded then got in the car. Her uncle didn't talk to her as he drove and honestly she didn't mind. He drove due to her not knowing where to go. She plugged in her headphones and fell asleep.

Tifa woke up to her uncle lightly shaking her. "We are here."

"Thanks." Tifa got out of her car and straightened out her clothes. She decided to go to the door before she starts grabbing her bags. Her uncle knocked on the two story's front door. A woman with a nice dress opened the door.

"You must be Tifa! You have grown up! I met you when you were just a baby and your parents sent pictures. You are so beautiful!" The woman pulled her into a hug.

"Um hi Mrs. Caelum," Tifa said awkwardly.

"Hello, dear. I am sorry for the tragedy but I promise you will have a great time here okay? Your room is right up the stairs."

Tifa started getting her bags out of her car when someone took them from her. She turned and met with navy blue eyes. She gave him a small smile. He looked about her age and had messy blue-black spikes for hair. He was a bit taller than her and wore a black button up with jeans. "Hey I'm Noctis," he said.

"So you are the man with three names," she said forcing a smile. "I'm Tifa."

"Need any help? I am trying to be brotherly for the time we are living together," Noctis said.

"Um yeah. Thanks." Tifa handed him a few bags and grabbed a few to take for herself. She went up the large staircase and Noctis followed. A girl walked out of one of the bedrooms, on her phone.

"Squall come on... But she is so weird!... I don't understand why you even like her... I broke up with you in eighth grade! I thought I was going to marry a Backstreet Boy!... Fine! Bye!" The girl hung up. "Some people," she muttered and looked up to see the duo. "Oh hey! You must be the newbie! I am Rinoa, Noctis's sister!" Rinoa said.

"Hey, I am Tifa," Tifa replied awkwardly, not liking this girl already.

"Sorry about the phone call. My ex wants me and just can't admit it to himself," Rinoa said matter-of-factly.

"It's fine," Tifa said and avoided her by guessing which room was hers and walked in quickly. She guessed correct and set down the bags she was carrying in her empty, new room.

Noctis chuckled. "Don't mind her she is just upset because her boy toy moved on."

"I see. He must be something special for her to stalk him."

He laughed. "I think I am going to like you." He looked like he had an epiphany. "I have a great idea! You see I have this friend-"

Tifa rolled her eyes and cut him off. "Woah. Don't get all wingman mode to help one of your friends get laid."

"Can't blame me for trying. Look, I know you went through hell and I can't even imagine the pain, but it doesn't mean you can't have a little fun."

Tifa almost laughed. "Noctis I am not avoiding hooking up with your friend because I am depressed."

"You aren't?"

"No! I have a boyfriend at home."

Noctis nodded. "Oh. Okay, but whoever he is, he has nothing on my boy, Zack."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Okay well we will see about your boy."

Tifa sat on the floor in her new room, listening to music and organizing her clothes. She let Panic! At The Disco fill her room. She sang along to London Is Beckoning Songs About Money Written By Machines.

There was a knock on the door then the door opened. "Hey," Noctis said.

"Hiya."

"Good choice of music."

"Thanks," she said finally looking up at him.

"Uh mom wanted me to tell you dinner is ready."

Tifa sighed. "Is it cool if I stay up here? I am not hungry and I am not ready for the whole family to stare at me, not knowing what to say."

Noctis nodded. "Sure."

"Thank you. I just can't deal with everything right now, plus I have a lot of unpacking to do and I kind of want to get it done."

Noctis nodded. "I understand. Don't forget you transfer schools in a week." With that he shut the door and left Tifa to herself. She got a call and looked at it. It was from Gladiolus.

"Hey. How is it going up there?"

"Slow. I am unpacking my room right now. I think these people are loaded."

She could hear him laugh. "Well you must be doing alright since I hear Panic! playing in the background."

"Oh shut up, I always listen to Panic!," Tifa said with a genuine smile

"I know it is your favorite."

Tifa was about to respond when she heard someone in the background. "Sorry. Teef I got to go."

"Okay b-" The call ended. She looked at her phone in disbelief. "What the fuck?"


End file.
